


A Tale Of Blight

by SheDoesntEvenGoHereAnneFoster56



Category: The Owl House
Genre: A lot of stuff I don’t know how to tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Some angst, a lot of Lumity, first kisses and other such things, lots of comfort, post relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDoesntEvenGoHereAnneFoster56/pseuds/SheDoesntEvenGoHereAnneFoster56
Summary: In which I decided to continue The Owl Hose but it’s actually just Lumity. Mainly told through Amity’s perspective, Luz is oblivious but also not, the Blight parents make an appearance some Boscha happens.Boom Summary.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Amity was going to kill her siblings.   
She was pretty used to their shenanigans by now but creating a Luz illusion to torment her when she was sentenced to bed rest with a useless leg? Not cool.   
“Heeey Mittens.” Edric had cooed one particular late night when Amity was besides herself with worry over the stupid humans reckless behavior.  
“Why the long face baby sister?” Emeria asked as she plopped herself next to Amity on her bed, smooshing their heads together so she could have a better look at the crystal ball Amity was anxiously watching the news from. Then suddenly Edric was next to her too, leaving Amity in the middle of a miserable sandwich.   
But she was content to ignore their existence for the moment as an older version of Gus walked onto the ball’s screen.  
“In a surprising turn of events, Emperor Belos has decided to let the infamous Owl Lady go, along with the former head of the Emperors coven, a power crazed mini demon, and a human girl.”  
Amity let loose a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and then allowed herself to grin a little, no doubt Luz had played a big role in Emperor Belos's ‘surprise decision’. Unfortunately she also forgot that her siblings were there as well.  
“Mittens!” Edric faked a scandalous gasp while Emeria rolled her eyes. “Could it be, were you worried about the human?” Amity could feel her face flush and the tips of her ears go back against her will.  
“I no- well of course I was worried about Luz- I mean the human is my friend, but I wasn’t worried about her! I was worried about Lilith! I mean she's my mentor.” Amity stammered, chuckling a little as she gestured to the poster of her mentor on her wall, hoping that the twins would drop it.  
They didn't.  
“Riiiight, and Lilith makes you blush why?” Emeria wiggled her eyebrows at Amity, resulting in her to fall over Edric in a fit of giggles.  
“Yeah what’s wrong, is Mittens getting smitten?” Edric twirled his finger in a circle and a few seconds later, Luz was sitting in Amity's lap.   
“GAH!” Amity leaped up, well as much as her cast would allow her to, and threw the crystal ball at the offending human, who vanished the second the ball went THROUGH her body. A different kind of red welled up in Amity's face, almost causing her to pass out.  
“EDRIC, EMERIA GET OUT-” she was cut off by the twins scrambling off her bed and the click of her door opening.   
Mr. Blight stood at the door frame glancing around Amity's room before resting his piercing gaze on the witch in question, who realized the bags under her eyes plus her tousled hair from the twins barrage, didn't make for much of a Blight appearance.  
“Edric, Emeria you are dismissed.” He said curtly before the twins rushed out of her room with an apologetic look from Em and one of pity from Ed. Amity took the brief distraction to fix herself to the best of her ability.   
Mr. Blight made his way to Amity's bay window, picking up the crystal ball on her bed that was still on the news channel.  
“Ah yes, we will have to find you a new mentor right away.” he said, his voice dripping with disdain that made Amity squirm in her bed and frown at her father's immediate dropping of Lilith. But she regained her composer quickly, certain her father had more to say.  
“Amity,” He turned around to face her all the while still watching Gus's dad drone off about the many buildings and artifacts that were destroyed in the owl lady's escape.  
“The Owl Lady had a pet human who goes to your school, yes?” Amity gulped, shrugging off the discomfort of her father’s choice of words.  
“Yes, father.” she said with practiced composure.   
Mr. Blight hummed, tapping his long fingers against the crystal orb.   
“I want you to stay as far away from it as you possibly can.” Amity's heart stopped. “I will not have the human distracting you and spoiling our good name, you will un-acquaint yourself from it and it’s lowly company, surround yourself with your real friends, Boscha and Skara. And focus on your studies as soon as your leg is healed.”  
Amity had the most sudden rush of deja vu, a familiar pit dropped in her stomach as her father droned on. For a moment she saw the same heartbroken expression that was on Willow's face on Luz.   
Luz, the cheerful human who drank in every aspect of the Boiling Isles with a feverish enthusiasm. Luz, the human who despite Amity being okay with Principle Bump dissecting her to prove a stupid point, still wanted to be her friend.  
She remembered how crushed she was to lose Willow and replace her with vain and shallow Boscha. Amity's eyes widened as she was brought to the present.  
“Speaking of your leg, the healer said you will be fit to return to Hexide tomorrow- Amity?” Mr. Blight strided over to Amity's bedside.  
“I assume you won't have any problems with my request, will you?” He asked in a low silky voice that sent shivers up Amity's spine. That's when she came to a quick decision. Amity Blight would ruin no more friendships (and potential more than friendships) to please her parents.   
But of course she knew she couldn’t just go against her father's wishes, he had connections, and no doubt he would expel Luz from hexide amongst other things and Amity couldn't let him crush Luz's magical dreams like that.  
“No father, no problems.”She said steadily. “I look forward to returning to school.” Mr. Blight nodded curtly and made his way over to her door again, pausing to turn off the light and drowning her room with stifling darkness.   
“Good. Rest well Amity.”


	2. Chapter 2

Amity walked to school the next day, surprisingly not with a morning prank from the twins who had been suspiciously nice to her that morning which just made her even more annoyed with them for eavesdropping. But she had more important things to worry about, like how she was going to discreetly hang out with-  
Luz? Amity slowed her pace, right where the path opened up to Hexide's courtyard was the human in question hiding behind a lamppost with brown eyes fixated on the front of the school. Luz hadn't noticed her so Amity took the chance to study the other girl. She hadn't seen her in person since the grudgeby game and it's not like she had changed in that time, but the sad look that occupied Luz's face as she gazed at Hexide didn't suit her. Deciding that she had been watching for too long, Amity walked up to her.  
“Luz?”  
“GAH!” Luz jumped straight into the air and karate chopped in front of her, managing to knock the school books from Amity's arms.   
“Amity! Oh CRAMITY!” A flurry of emotions swept through Luz’s face, her sad turned into surprise which quickly turned into the sparkling cheerfulness Amity was used to but just as quick as it appeared, Luz's eyes widened and she hurriedly picked up the books on the ground as Amity grinned a little at the human's odd expression.  
“I am SO sorry-” Luz started apologizing as she all but shoved the books back into her arms, but Amity cut her off.  
“Why are you hiding behind a lamppost?” Luz squirmed a little but just as she opened her mouth to say something Amity spotted Boscha and her gang walking up to the school steps. The familiar knot of panic was back in her stomach, if Boscha saw her with Luz she would undoubtedly tell her father, and then both her and Luz's lives were ruined.  
“Haha actually, funny story, I gotta go.” Amity started to awkwardly slide away from Luz but then she saw the human's face, her blue expression from before had brightened when she saw Amity but now she was starting to look sad again.  
“But uh hey, meet me in the library after school?” Amity added in a rush to make Luz smile again. Which was a success, the other girls' faces brightened almost immediately.  
“I am SO banned from the library but-” Luz cut herself off and Amity swore she saw sparkles in her eyes. “OH MY GOSH ARE WE FINALLY STARTING THE AZURA BOOKCLUB?” Amity grinned at the human's signature enthusiasm, this was the Luz that she knew, not the frowning one who hid behind lampposts.   
“My hideout, after school, promise to tell me all about your grand adventure.” Amity left with that as she quickly made her way over to Boscha's gang, trying to hide the creeping blush from her face, tell me all about your grand adventure? Who says that? Amity chided herself, I just wanted to know why she was hiding behind a lamppost. Also how she saved Eda. Also maybe I wanted tell her in person how I’m not supposed to be hanging out with her and then maybe tell her how I-   
“Amity would you please tell Skara how her hair looks so much better down.” Boscha’s voice tore Amity away from her spiral and she struggled to contain her blush before registering what Boscha had said.  
“Ugh Amity are you even listening?” Amity snapped out of her daze and looked up at Boscha who had a smug look fixated on her face. Things had been sketchy between them since the grudgeby match but Amity had no doubt that Boscha knew she couldn’t hang out with Luz and her friends without angering her father, she just always seemed to be in the loop and that infuriated Amity.  
“I have to get to class.” the witch said quickly.  
“Alright see you after school then.” Boscha droned, Amity stopped.  
“What?”  
“For the sleepover at Skara’s remember?” Boscha was actually starting to look offended now. “Ugh don’t tell me you forgot.” Amity’s eyes widened, she did remember Boscha mentioning that earlier but she had already promised Luz to meet her at the library and honestly, hanging out with Luz sounded way better than anything to do with Boscha.   
“Actually I can’t.” Amity said quickly, already slinking away to her first abomination class.  
“What?” all three of Boscha’s eyes were outraged.  
“Yeah I have to do makeup work for class so I’ll be at the library, byeee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my chapters might get progressively longer I’m not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity was out the door before the last bell had even screamed, grabbing her stuff from her locker and making sure no one saw her, Amity made her way over to the library to ‘study’. As soon as Amity arrived, about ten minutes after school had ended, she spotted a purple cloaked figure hiding behind one of the Library’s front columns. Grinning, Amity started climbing the library stairs and saw Luz in the flesh behind the column with her hands in front of her face like a mask. Suddenly her eyes brightened underneath her purple cowl and Amity felt herself being pulled towards Luz by the arm until their faces were right in front of each other.   
“So you want to hear about my grand adventure, huh?” Luz said with a mischievous smile and Amity all but ran away from the girl blushing as she got out of Luz’s personal space, not that Amity cared about personal space, Luz could bombard it anytime she wanted.   
“I- well I uh-” Amity probably said something along the lines of ‘huh-wha?’ before regaining her composer.  
“Well yes tell me about that, but also tell me why you were hiding behind a lamppost today.” Amity almost added ‘and why you looked so sad’, but she didn’t want to press Luz.  
“Oh right! I’ll tell you all about it as soon as I find a way to sneak into the library..” Luz tugged down her cloak cowl and eyed the door of the library suspiciously.  
“Right. Or you could just get in through the window of my hideout.” Amity pointed out, queuing the sparkles in Luz’s eyes.  
“YOU HAVE A SECRET ENTRANCE TO YOUR SECRET-” Amity clamped her hand over the human’s mouth, suddenly very aware of how public the front of the library was.  
“Yes, now let’s go I have something I need to tell you.”   
The next moment Amity found herself sitting inside of her hideout peering out the window as Luz fell from the vine leading up the wall for what was maybe the fourth time.  
“You’re not very good at this whole sneaking thing Luz.” Amity giggled. Wait hold up. Did she just giggle? Amity tried, and failed, to contain the blush creeping up her face.  
“Heeey,” Luz narrowed her eyes at Amity as she made a grab for the branch of vine right below the window. “I am,” She maneuvered her foot above her shoulder to touch the window sill. “Very,” she pulled herself up on top of the sill, almost falling in the process but regaining her balance. “Sneaky.” Finally Luz jumped into the room and did a little twirl of her cloak cape, at which Amity almost giggled again.  
“So why were you hiding behind a lamppost looking all sad?” Amity asked once they were settled in bean bag chairs across from each other.  
“Heh yeah I guess you saw me all in the dumps huh?” Luz rubbed her arm and looked around the book littered room as Amity tried to figure out what ‘in the dumps’ meant. But she blew it off as some human expression and focused on Luz’s dower face.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Amity asked tentatively, feeling a little out of her depth. But Luz seemed to appreciate it and she quickly pulled out a flat box from her pocket. Amity frowned at the peculiar looking object but stayed silent as Luz tapped and swiped her fingers across it. Then her face that Amity had been carefully watching, (platonically) lit up with longing and Luz turned the box around to show her what she was looking at.  
At first Amity was shocked at the people trapped inside the weird contraption but marked it off as the human version of a scroll and focused on the people inside.  
A familiar looking woman with red glasses and a kind smile was being hug attacked by what looked like a younger version of Luz. Then Amity’s brain clicked.  
“That was who Grometheus turned into,” she studied the picture some more. “Your mother?” Luz nodded sadly and looked back at the picture.  
“Dios mío, grom seemed like a forever ago huh.” Luz sighed and tried for a light smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.   
“Yeah I didn’t know you could dance like that.” Amity added lightly, her tone urging Luz to go on.  
“Well yeah that’s my mom.” Luz put away her scroll-box and tapped her knees. “And I might never see her again.” Amity frowned.   
“What do you mean, can’t you go back to your world and see her the same way you came here?” Luz shook her head sadly.  
“That’s part of my ‘grand adventure’ story. I-” Luz cut herself off and fished for another thing in her pockets. “Check this out Amity,” she held up a chipped piece of something that Amity couldn’t identify. But whatever it was, it made Luz’s mischievous grin come back.  
“It’s a part of Emperor Belos’s MASK!” Luz scrambled over to Amity’s beanbag and plopped down next to her. Then she gingerly placed the mask piece in Amity’s hands.   
“Woah.” Amity breathed but then caught herself. “Luz this is really cool but how does it relate to you never seeing your mom again?” Amity gave the piece back to the other girl and wanted patiently, very aware of how close they were now.   
“Well we sort of had a magic fight.” Luz said, which didn’t surprise Amity much since Luz was always challenging people to duels, fights, and grudgeby matches. “That’s when I chipped off his mask! But then-” Luz paused and Amity without thinking, reached over and squeezed the human’s hand in her own, pulling a grin out of her. “But then, he offered to save Eda. In exchange for the portal to my world. My home.”  
Amity’s eyes widened.  
“So I gave it to him. I mean I had no choice! Eda was in trouble because of ME! But when I gave it to him,” Luz’s face faded into an odd mixture of mischief and sadness. “I covered it with fire runes and ya girl burned it.” Amity sat there, a little shocked at Luz’s selflessness and asked her about the whole story which Luz happily told her as Amity listened intently, their hands still intertwined, waiting for the last possible second to tell her what she came here to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sorta all over the place, do tell me if you want these to be more dialect heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

“And then I was hiding behind a lamppost!” Luz finished with a dramatic flare, her sad demeanor brightened by her love of storytelling. Amity laughed and clapped her hands with almost as much bravado.   
“Thank you, thank you, I owe it all to my fans.” Luz stood up and started bowing in every direction of the room. Then she plopped back down next to Amity on the beanbag.   
“Sooo, what did you need to tell me?” Luz asked and Amity frowned.  
“What?”  
“Ya know, outside of the library you said you had something to tell me?” Amity’s stomach dropped. Confession time. Well not THAT confession, that one could wait a bit.  
“Well you know how your whole saving the Owl Lady fiasco was on the news?” Luz nodded her head vigorously.  
“Well, my dad saw it and well,” Amity rubbed the back of her neck. “He doesn’t want me to be seen with you anymore. Along with Willow and Gus.” Luz’s smile faded and her shoulders slumped.   
“So you're going to do.. What you did with Willow, but like for the second time?” Luz asked quietly and Amity slumped too, until they were both squished next to each other in a sad ball of misery.  
“Well when you put it that way-” Amity stopped herself and inwardly cringed. Titan, she was a horrible person. She quickly found the human’s hand again and laced their fingers together, too lost in thought to blush or jump away.  
“No. I told you before, I am never going to let that happen again. I- Well I can’t lose you guys, especially you Luz, but I’m also not strong enough to disobey my parents wishes and I- ugh!” Amity threw up the hand that wasn’t holding Luz’s and turned to look at her. Her deep brown eyes were now full of hope and Amity may have been imagining this, but her cheeks were flushed dark red.   
“I uh, I guess I’ll just have to find a way to see you in secret. I mean uh- you GUYS, see you guys in secret.” Now Amity was blushing and she quickly let go of Luz’s hand and looked away.  
“You said especially me.” Luz said softly.   
Amity’s face was probably an embarrassing shade of red right now. “I uh, did I?” she spared a glance at the other girl who had the stupidest grin on her face. The stupidest, dopiest- Amity moved without thinking and suddenly her lips were on the humans. It was a brief kiss and it ended quickly when Amity had control of her body again. She then pulled away from Luz with her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see her reaction as she curled into an Amity ball and scooted off the beanbag.   
But the silence was crushing her, she peeked open her eyes and there Luz was, Laying on the beanbag exactly as she had left her, but now her smile was even wider than before if that was even possible, and her eyes were glazed over.  
“Dios mío, Amity. Eso fue increíble. I mean like wow, can you do that again?” Amity’s eyes widened and she uncurled from her ball. Did Luz just- Amity’s brain felt like it was short circuiting. Until Luz’s brown eyes met her and her smile softened into a sheepish one.  
“I mean, does that mean you like me?” Amity giggled at the humans' obliviousness.   
“YES LUZ!” She made her way back to the beanbag chair and sat at the edge of it right next to Luz’s head. “Iv’e liked you for forever and I just- I don’t know Titan, I’m so stupid and now-” Amity was cut off by soft lips on hers and warm hands against her cheeks. The kiss was longer this time and when Amity kissed her back her heart skipped a few beats. Then Luz pulled away and let her hands fall to Amity’s shoulders.  
“I hereby decree that no more negative talk is allowed during this hour.” She said dorkily, then she blushed again which in turn made Amity a mess of red. “And I like you too Amity.”  
“Even if we’re not technically allowed to even be near each other?” Amity asked hesitantly.  
“ESPECIALLY if we’re not supposed to be near each other!” Luz fished out a pin from her pocket and handed it to Amity. The pin read ‘Bad Girl Coven’ and had a winking picture of Eda on it. “Rule breaking is kinda my thing.” Amity giggled and then reached up to kiss Luz again because apparently that was something she could do now.   
“Thank you Luz, I’m not actually going to wear this cause, well you know why, but thank you.” Amity stood up and pinned the badge to a corkboard next to her desk. On the way there she looked out her window at the- wait, the setting sun? Amity had been out for way too long.  
“Oh man I have to get back.” She turned to Luz who shot up from the beanbag chair.  
“So..” Luz started, “What does this mean?”   
Amity paused. What DID this mean? Well it meant that Luz liked her back. But it also meant they could probably never see eachother again. They needed a plan.  
“Well, there IS a study group I could pretend to be a part of every friday..” Luz jumped up in excitement.  
“AND THEN WE CAN COME HERE AND START THE AZURA BOOK CLUB!?” Amity giggled as Luz ranted on about all the things the Azura book club would entitle.  
“Maybe.” She bit her lip, “But I could only stay for three hours after school.” Luz looked at her for a second and then raced over to Amity with a crushing hug.  
“That’s perfect.” Amity froze, but then returned the hug and buried her head in the human’s shoulder, feeling all the stress from her day lift off her head.   
“Thank you Luz, and I promise you that we’ll find you a way back home.” Luz tightened the hug and brought up a hand to lace through Amity’s hair which sent a horde of butterflies up her stomach.  
“But in the meantime could you tell Willow and Gus why I can’t talk to them for me? I don’t know if I-”   
“Absolutely.” Luz cut her off and pulled away from the hug to flex her arms. “I’ll be your fearless champion once again!” Amity grinned and leaned forward, when their lips met it was as electrifying as the first brief kiss they had shared and the spark went through her body.   
“So does this mean we’re dating now..” Luz grinned into the kiss and then pulled away and Amity realised with remorse that they both had to go home now, but returned Luz’s smile with a blush.  
“If you’ll have me.” she whispered, but who would want to be in a relationship with someone who had to keep knowing you a secret?   
“Well then it’s a date. I’ll see you next Friday, stranger.” Luz winked and with a quick peck on the lips, Amity was floating more than walking towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write a kiss scene?

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi, I haven’t much to say but I plan to continue this for a while and might have way to many chapters in this work but what if it. I also might change the rating if it tickles my fancy.


End file.
